


Rabbit Food

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Sam tries to get Dean to eat healthier. Dean has other interpretations of "healthy".





	Rabbit Food

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Supernatural, Sam & Dean, "A good salad is not one part lettuce and nine parts toppings!""

Getting Dean to eat anything that had grown out of the ground was a harder task than killing a slime golem, but Sam always tried to find a make your own salad joint in the larger towns they passed through.

Even then, he had to watch Dean put as few vegetables into his salad bowl as possible, and still have it qualify as a salad. If he put lettuce into it at all, it was that anemic iceberg stuff which resembled green kleenex. Maybe he put in a pinch of grated carrots or a cherry tomato or two or a few token slices of cucumber. But then he'd pile on the croutons, sliced almonds, crumbled cheese, sliced grilled chicken, bacon bits, anything that belonged on the top of the salad, not forming the body of it.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean replied, taking up a bottle of ranch dressing and pouring it on thick, drowning the contents of the bowl.

""A good salad is not one part lettuce and nine parts toppings!" Sam argued.

"Hey, it's a make your own salad bar, and I'm makin' it my own," Dean replied, grinning.

"You want some food with that dressing?"

"Oh come on, you want a bowl of rabbit food, help yourself, Sammy," he said, tossing in some cranberries. "I want something that tastes like I'm eating food and not like I oughta be in a hutch."

Sam sighed, raggedly. "Take what you want: you're going to anyway."


End file.
